Chairs of the kind known as director's chairs are known and generally include one or more pairs of legs, which are composed by two bars that are articulated in crosswise pattern and have upper ends supporting a frame of a canvas seat, and further include two armrests, which extend into two vertical stiles connected by a canvas back.
In these chairs, the changeover from the open to the closed configuration is generally achieved with stretchers and hinges that connect the legs but do not provide a pleasing aesthetic appearance.